


Kiss of Fire

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- and she tastes what she could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this case, I don't own anything but the writing of it.
> 
> Authors Note: Written for jennaxrose over at LJ. Her prompt was: Richard/Kahlan - agreeing with each other to making out and promising to stop before it's too late.
> 
> Not beta'd, so you've been warned.
> 
> \- - -

"It's just kissing, Kahlan." Richard sighs, sitting back from his previous hunched over position above her. The camp fire is blazing beside them, lighting up her skin so she knows he can see the blush that's now staining her cheeks. Not but five minutes ago had Zedd and Cara gone to the near village for some decent food. It was still far too risky to chance them all going in. No matter how they all wished to sleep in a nice, comfortably plush bed.

Though, to Kahlan, it didn't matter much where she slept. So long as she was near Richard.

Currently, however, she wants to be far from him. While the day had been trying on them both; dealing with several quad's and he'd "accidentally" stumbled upon her bathing again, the activities prior had aroused them both. And though he was trying to convince her that kissing would all they would be doing tonight, she highly doubted anything good could come from tasting this man.

But, oh, how she wanted it.

"Richard," She swallows, trying to gather her Confessor's face but failing miserably. Damn this man! "You know as well as I that kissing is not all we will be doing…"

"I promise I won't let us take it farther." Reaching up, the pad of his thumb swiped back and forth just beneath her eye as he cupped her cheek. Unable to resist, she leaned her head into the palm of his hand, reveling in the contact. She knew this was wrong, she shouldn't be agreeing so steadfastly. "Please, if all we can ever have is this…"

The crackling of the fire fills the void of silence as she contemplates the pros and cons of his suggestion. She can think of nothing she wants more this moment, than to be kissing him. Despite her hindered rejection moments ago, the woman inside of her wanted this very much so. But the fear of not being able to stop compelled her. What if they couldn't keep this promise? What if she was the one to encourage him to take it farther. The Spirits only knew how desperately she wished for him to be inside her. How much her body ached for his own.

It was unfair. The ultimate draw back of being a Confessor.

Nevertheless, she did want this- and like he said, if it was all they could ever have, then, who was she to deny what even her heart wanted?

Taking a deep breath, she fixed him with an insecure gaze. "Alright, but if clothes start coming off, we'll need to stop." She half-teased, giggling in spite of her feelings about this. Confliction, why, oh why, was that word now within her minds diction?

"Well, now, if clothes start coming off, we could always compromise…"

Batting his arm playfully, Kahlan laughed at the light joke, knowing he was probably more than serious. She was just about to inquire when they should start this little make-out date when she felt his hand cupping the back of her neck, and her lips pressing firmly against his own.

Exhaling from contact, they fell into the familiar trance, his lips greedily sucking her top one into his mouth. Kahlan flicked her tongue across his bottom lip, nipping at it gently before tugging with her lips to sooth away the agitation.

Richard's nostrils flared, and he pulled her closer to him, sitting up on his knees to angle himself in a position that would be most befitting.

Her mouth opened when his tongue prodded the seam of her lips. Their tongues met in an electric frolic before they were freely able to taste the other. Her appendage stroked along his, milking the moment fore all that it was worth as the audible sounds of their lips meshing turned her on.

She knew she would have to pull away soon, already she was beginning to feel the ever growing pull of her powers. Such a simple gesture as a kiss required an immense control with him. It was barely enough when he was merely in her presence, the only thing she could do to keep from throwing herself at him being the thought that she could lose him.

But the onslaught of his tongue kept her from pushing him back. She didn't want to. She didn't want to listen to the little warning sounds in her head.

Moaning into his mouth lightly, Kahlan felt herself being lowered to the ground, his body covering her own. She felt his knee part her thighs and she had to break away from his passionate kiss to gasp.

Not missing a beat, Richard's hot mouth began to caress the skin of her neck, which she eagerly tilted back to provide him complete access. The feelings he stirred within her were as close to bliss as she was going to get… for now.

While one hand kept him from crushing her, the other bravely smoothed down the side of her neck he wasn't sucking, delving between the cleavage her corset provided without her jacket on, and gliding down across her stomach to grasp her thigh. Almost roughly he pulled it up on his waist, rocking his hips forward and earning a wanton moan in return.

"R-Richard," Breathlessly, her mouth hung open, eyes closing and lingering so. "I thought we were supposed to be kissing."

He paused his ministrations, grinning from ear to ear when she opened her eyes.

"We are." His lips found hers again, and she groaned in want of him. Her hands purposefully gripped his shaggy hair, trying to deepen the kiss as she slipped her tongue back into his mouth and battled him for dominance.

Her hips rolled up into his, and the noises being released from her throat were indication that she must've been bathing in the flames beside them; she was going up in flames.

Richard wanted to test the waters, wanted to know how far they could go on like this before she lost control. He knew he promised her he'd stop- and he would- if that came to be the case.

Sliding his hand along her smooth, shapely thigh, he dared to dip beyond the limitations of her skirt and greedily slid his hand under the hem of her under-shorts. Grasping the firm globe of her ass in his hand, he squeezed and elicited a moan from her, muffled only by his own mouth.

Kahlan arched up against him, breaking her mouth away from his to gather air before diving right back in for more. Her hands were clawing down his back, bunching his shirt up and vying desperately to get it off. She could feel herself slowly losing all reason, coherent thoughts no longer making any sense, and Spirits was her restraint wavering. All she knew was that her body felt like it was starving for him, craving him to quell the hunger.

That was when Richard knew this had to stop.

He could feel the confliction emotions battling within him. The restraint was never there, he knew she couldn't, and wouldn't, ever, harm him. But she needed to believe that as well. She needed to love him with all of her heart, leaving no room for fear. And until she gave herself completely over to him as he had to her, they could never consummate their love.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he heaved air into his burning lungs, closing his eyes for a moment and trying unsuccessfully to gather his voice. It was becoming increasingly hard to speak with her hands roaming beneath his shirt, caressing his muscles and driving him insane.

"Kahlan," He muttered meekly. Her hands reached up to tug his lips back to hers, and he gave in for a moment, kissing her with abandon, feeling her leg hook itself around him, and her hips rose to grind against the erection threatening to pierce their clothing. "Kahlan." He tried again, with more warning.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, her breaths coming out labouredly.

"We can't."

Realization dawned on her, and she felt the wave of disappointment wash over her. The desire to have him still pulsing throughout her body and leaving an ache between her legs. Brows furrowed, Kahlan nodded her head and she glanced away when he reluctantly pulled back from their embrace. Straightening her skirts, she was unaware of the stray tear that had made its way down her cheek.

"Kahlan," His voice was gentle, the tone she loved etching his words with pure adoration. Bringing her eyes to his, she felt his hand against her cheek, thumb brushing away her tear as she closed her eyes. He knelt beside her, smiling knowingly. "We will find a way around your powers. And when we do, I promise I'll make love to you every night for the rest of your life."

"Now that, Richard Cypher, is a promise you'd better keep." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him before turning over, and tugging him down behind her. Richard smiled back, easing himself down to spoon her against his chest. Someday…

Someday they would be able to do more than just kiss. And when that day came, she hoped being the Seeker gave him plenty of stamina.


End file.
